Printing mechanisms, such as printers, may use one or more print cartridges, sometimes referred to as “pens,” which may fire drops of liquid colorant, referred to generally herein as “ink,” onto a page. Each print cartridge may have a printhead formed with very small nozzles through which the ink drops are fired. To print an image, the print cartridge carrying the printhead may be propelled back and forth across the page, firing drops of ink in a desired pattern as it moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms known to those skilled in the art, such as those using piezo-electric or thermal printhead technology.
To clean the printhead, a “service station” mechanism may be mounted within the printer housing. Movement of the service station may be actuated by a dedicated motor. Such a dedicated motor may require space within the housing of the printing assembly which may increase the overall size of the printing assembly. Use of a dedicated motor may also increase the overall cost and power requirements of the printing assembly.
Therefore, for these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.